


Feelings I can’t express

by PhantomsRealm



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsRealm/pseuds/PhantomsRealm
Summary: When people fall in love, sometimes they can't tell whether if it's there or not until something monumental happens. But for both Seto Midori and Tsurugi Kyousuke a little nudge in the right direction may be what they need. Or so their friends think. Join them as the Raimon soccer club tries to get these two reluctant delinquents to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! My name is PhantomsRealm (also known as Phantom1048 on Fanfiction.net) and this is a two-shot story that I created for Une jeune ecrivaine on Fanfiction.net. Hope you enjoy.

It was like any ordinary day at the Raimon soccer club. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there was a slight breeze in the air. Except on this day, Tsurugi was acting very strange. He would always keep on missing passes and whenever he would shoot, the ball would always miss the goal. This made a certain red headed manager particularly annoyed.

"Are you okay, Tsurugi? You seem off today." Tenma asked as he placed a hand on the said striker's shoulder, which was quickly brushed off by the navy haired boy.

"I'm fine, Matsukaze. Let's just get back to practice..." Tsurugi said, removing the hand off of his shoulder and continue on with practice.

"What the hell is that moron doing?" Midori growled as she slumped down into her seat beside as the two girls beside her sweat dropped.

"M-midori-san..." Aoi said with a forced smile on her lips." Maybe Tsurugi-kun has something on his mind right now. He might be thinking about a new hissatsu technique."

"She's not wrong, Midori-san." Akane added, taking a few pictures of Shindou on her camera." The past few weeks have been rather stressful ever since they came back from that space tournament. With numerous schools challenging us to see what they're made of, it's understandable. Even Shin-sama is feeling the pressure."

"Yes but it's different this time." Midori retorted, keeping her eyes trained on the boy." If he was thinking of a new technique, then he wouldn't be missing his shoots and passes at all. Plus, he'd also would've talked to both Tenma and Shindou about it, whether if it was a technique that required more than one person or not. Something's up."

This made the girls silent and made them reverted back to watching the boys. She was right. Tsurugi has been acting off for a while. Everyone else however didn't really notice it as much as the girls. However a few of them did have a few suspicions.

Not long after that conversation, a whistle was blown signaling break for the boys. When Midori gave Tsurugi his water and towel, that's when she decided to make her move.

"Oi, what's going on?" She asked looking into his eyes as he looked back at her questioningly." You've been acting weird for the past few days and it's not about the matches with the other teams. Wanna talk about it?"

Tsurugi stared at her for a moment before turning away." It's non of your business." He stated coldly, walking away when he stopped when Midori grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to face her.

"It is my business when it concerns a member of the team. Managers are there to help the team when they have a problem and in this case you do, so what's up?" The girl said raising an eyebrow.

"You know it's rude to be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, overbearing yankee." Tsurugi sneered, glaring at her.

"Yankee?! Well at least I know when to talk about my problems to someone, you over-brooding emo!" She retorted.

At this point, everyone was able to see electricity sparking between the two. Whenever someone tried to talk some sense to the two, they were hit with a fierce glare coming from the two delinquents, growling "Butt out." harshly and continued with the argument. The insults they said to each other ranged from name calling to their obsessions to their looks.

"Carrot head!"

"Vampire boy!"

"Flat chest!"

"It's a binder, spikes for brains!"

The argument continued on and the team eventually went back to practice. They even continued when Endou along Haruna with two guests came to the group." Oi, Tenma. What are those two doing?" He whispered to the said boy, sweatdropping as they watched the argument continue.

"Hehe." Tenma chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a forced smile on his lips." Well, Midori-senpai noticed something wasn't right about Tsurugi and she asked him what was wrong. He then insulted her and now they are having an argument. They've been doing this a while now."

"That's odd. Midori would usually just brush any insult aside then drag out any information she wanted. Having an argument escalated between them must be pretty serious." Haruna mumbled, glancing at Endou.

"The same goes for Tsurugi. He normally doesn't have arguments with anyone unless something really ticks him off. Especially with girls." A voice behind Endou said and everyone looked over the coach of Raimon to see Hakuryuu and Shuu.

"Shuu! Hakuryuu!" Tenma greeted." What are you doing here?"

"Yo, minna!" Shuu said giving a wave as both Tenma and Shinsuke ran over and glomped him." We came to see how good you guys were doing since the last time we met. We called your coach and we got the boat ride here."

"So now that we've gotten the formalities out of the way..." Kariya began before turning back to the two arguing couple, pointing at them."...what are we going to do about 'that'?"

Hakuryuu blinked and looked at them closely." Huh? I didn't know Tsurugi had a girlfriend." He asked turning to the others and the argument stopped immediately.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE! LIKE I'D EVER DATE HIM/HER!" They yelled pointing at each other with a slight blush on their faces before turning the opposite directions, not looking at each other and walking away.

"Oi, Midori, where are you going?" Nishiki asked, clearly confused along with the rest of the club who watched the whole situation between the two.

"Cleaning up the equipment in the club room!" She replied before opening the door before slamming it loudly.

"Tsurugi, what are you-?" Shinsuke began before the said boy kicked the ball with "Fallen Angel", which landed perfectly into the goal, before walking away without looking back at them.

"I'm going home early." Was all he said getting his bag and uniform and walked out of the pitch with out another word.

Hakuryuu looked at the directions both of the boy and girl went in then turned back to the team." Was it something I said?" He asked.

Haruna stared at the two with a raised eyebrow before a little smug smile found its way onto her lips. The gears in her head began to move as a little plot of some sort began to formulate in her head. She grabbed her phone and ushered both Aoi and Akane.

Meanwhile, inside the club room after Midori slammed the door harshly, she held the door as a dark blush that spread to her cheeks.'...stupid...why did it have to be that idiot that I had to fall for...' she thought.

Yuuichi stared at his brother with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He was at home, in the living room having a conversation with a girl from his class when Tsurugi came inside with a dark blush over his usually pale features. It didn't take too long after this did he figure out what was going on with the striker and ended the call with his classmate before turning to the boy.

"What happened at school today, Kyousuke? Did you talk to that girl you were talking about before?" Yuuichi asked with a smug smile etched on his lips.

The boy gave him a small glare towards his elder brother before looking down to his lap with a somewhat light blush on his cheeks.

"It's uh...best not to talk about it Nii-san. A-anyway, I better get my homework done. J-Ja..."

Yuuichi waved his younger brother off as he walked up the stairs to his room. He chuckled when the boy was out of hearing range. It had been quite a long time since he's seen Kyousuke showing such a reaction since he was a child. Or more specifically, after the accident that confided Yuuichi to the wheelchair.

The navy hair man said, just about to get up when the phone beside him rang. He blinked in surprise before answering the phone and answering.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yo Yuuichi-san! I need to ask you a favour?"


	2. The...punishment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that the girl's scheme in getting both Midori and Tsurugi into 'better terms' with each other went well with a few bumps on the road was an understatement. In fact, everyone remotely involved in the plan were completely and utterly embarrassed beyond belief or feared for their lives. And they have to thank Endou on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count : 7,774
> 
> matte = wait
> 
> Hai = yes
> 
> Nani = what
> 
> moshi moshi = hello
> 
> kouhai = junior
> 
> Ja ne = see you later
> 
> Sayonara = goodbye

To say that the girl's scheme in getting both Midori and Tsurugi into 'better terms' with each other went well with a few bumps on the road was an understatement. In fact, everyone remotely involved in the plan were completely and utterly embarrassed beyond belief or feared for their lives. And they have to thank Endou on this one.

"Eh?!" Midori exclaimed, staring at Endou with an almost horrified expression on her face." You want us to do what?!"

Endou chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced over at Tsurugi to see a dumbstruck expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe that what he said would even be considered as a suitable punishment." Well, as I've said before, I want you two to go out and have fun."

Tsurugi finally shook out of his stupor, his pale cheeks finally gaining a dark red color as he stuttered out his words," Y-y-you want us to practically g-go on a d-date?!"

The color on their cheeks grew darker as they glanced at each other then immediately look away to keep their gaze at anything than the person beside them.

"In a way...yes. But it technically isn't since you two aren't allowed to date until after high school. Think of it as just hanging out with someone from school."

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE BE THINKING WE'RE JUST HANGING OUT WHEN YOU PUT US IN THE MINDSET OF A DATE?!" both Midori and, surprisingly, Tsurugi exclaimed with the force of their voices.

The man gave them a wary smile as he stared at their blushing faces." Hehe, I knew you wouldn't be too happy about this, but it was the only thing I could come up with when you didn't do anything that earned you a detention."

"If we didn't do anything worth a punishment, then why are we even here?" Midori asked, the red blush still evident on her face.

"And to be honest, I think both of us would rather clean the club room for a month than do this. No offence." Tsurugi added, glancing at the girl before back at the coach.

"Non-taken."

The man sighed before giving them a serious look." Alright, look. Over the past few months, I've made an observation, which was proven by the argument you two had the other day. I also learned from the others that the both of you never really had a good relationship. In fact, other than a few conversations you barely interact with each other."

"And... That's a bad thing?" Midori questioned, giving the man a confused look, the blush almost completely gone.

"Not necessarily if you two remained to be civil and have a conversation that doesn't end in an argument." Endou chastised, leaving the two students cringed over the fact that he was actually right. He released another sigh then gave then a small smile," Look, I don't expect you two to be best friends after this but I do expect you two to at least have better relationship with each other, okay?"

The turned to each other the back at their coach and gave him a nod. Endou smiled then pat on their shoulders." Great! Meet me later by the riverbank to hear everything. See you later!"

The two watched as the man walked away. Midori turned to the boy, wearing a green long sleeved shirt in addition to a black jacket, blue jeans, a pair of black and white shoe and her usual green hair band and ribbon. Tsurugi stood beside her looking away, wearing his usual red long sleeved shirt, a pair of black ripped jeans, his accessories and his white shoes.

"Okay, I know that we both don't want to do this. You probably more than I do." Midori began, looking at Tsurugi with her hands on her hips.

The boy scoffed and turned away from the red headed girl," That's an understatement."

Midori growled but nevertheless continued on," But coach is right. Now that I really think about it, we don't talk to each unless we really have to. Let's just go along with it for now and try not to insult each other, at least until the end of the day?"

He turned back and eyed her for a moment then sighed crossing his arms over his chest," You have a point. As much as I don't want to do this, I'll at least try and participate."

The girl snorted, giving him a small smirk," You make it sound like we're doing a training exercise than a punishment."

The striker turned to her again, only this time giving her a smirk," Considering our options of seeing this as a date or a training exercise, it might as well be."

Midori blinked then rolled her eyes," Oh, ha, ha, very funny. Just because I got a little mad when Yada wouldn't stop whining while I was trying to sleep, doesn't mean I went full blown monster on him."

"Really?" Tsurugi asked, raising one of his eyebrows as the two began to make their way into town." Then tell that to everyone else, plus Fei and his friends, who were there when you made Yada run laps around the school until your brother picked you up."

"It could've been worse!"

Not very long after leaving the school, our main protagonists found themselves in the main square of the city chatting, trading small insults that wouldn't hurt the other.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad when I first joined the club."

"Oh, so threatening and attacking all of the players just by using soccer then kicking the ball into the bin is what everyone does when they're joining a club, huh?" Midori asked with a teasing grin.

The boy blushed in embarrassment then looked away from the grinning manager causing her to release a laugh.

As soon as she stopped, she noticed that the two were conveniently standing outside a small tea shop. Midori turned to her right to see Tsurugi staring at the shop then back down at her.

"You want to go in and get something?" he asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

The girl thought about it for a moment before nodding," Sure. I feel like getting some dango anyway? You want anything?"

The navy haired striker nodded and walked in with her. Seemingly oblivious to the small group of people that were following them.

"Looks like the Phase One of the plan is going along smoothly." Aoi began as she, Akane, Haruna Sakura and Kohana watched them from the corner of a small building." They haven't even started yelling at each other yet, so it must be."

"Looks like it." Akane nodded, looking at the picture she took of the couple while they were walking into the tea shop.

"You know, when you said that those two were going on a date I almost didn't believe you. But now that I've seen it with my own eyes, I can't help but think that they do kind of look cute together." Sakura whispered with a small pink blush on her cheeks.

"Me too. They do balance each other out a bit too." Konoha whispered hiding most of her face in her hands, but still peaked through the cracks of their fingers.

"It's technically not a date, but more of a punishment." Haruna stated, taking her eyes off the scene then to the screen of our phone." We're only here to keep an eye on them and make sure that they're both getting along. Now it's time to commence Phase Two."

Inside the shop, both junior delinquents sat at a small corner of the shop to keep away from the prying eyes of both staff and customers of the establishment. They knew well enough from the moment they walked inside and ordered, they felt as though they were being watched so they decided to at least sit down somewhere before anyone could comment on why they were even doing there. Both of them were still trying to get the thought of it being a date out of their minds, the two didn't need other people questioning it as well.

Midori sighed as she glanced at Tsurugi who was looking away from her with a tint of redness on his cheek. The girl had a small smile and wondered if she should question it but decided against it.

"You have something on your mind?" the boy asked, taking as sip from a glass of water." With that look on your face, it seems pretty clear that you do."

The girl blinked before releasing a small growl then turned away from him," I was just thinking of something..."

Tsurugi released a huff out a chuckle with a smirk on his lips," Obviously. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I was just that your face looked a bit red and I was wondering if you need some CPR." Midori said nonchalantly taking a sip from her own water as Tsurugi spluttered, choking on the water with the blush darkening a bit," No big deal."

"Thanks..." he coughed into his hand sending her death glares while she waved it off with a smile.

The sound of the bell took her by surprise and Midori turned her head to the door. Midori's eyes widened when her eyes landed on two teenagers that just arrived at the shop.

"Oi, Tsurugi. Isn't that your brother and Gouenji-san's sister?" the girl asked as the two older teenagers walked up to the counter.

"Nani?" Tsurugi muttered. Whipped his head at the counter and low n' behold was his older brother, Yuuichi, at the counter with Gouenji Yuuka. Yuuichi wore a light pink button up shirt, black pants, a white sweater and dark brown shoes. Yuuka wore a white blouse, a pair of blue shorts, and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of light pink flats on her feet.

Tsurugi grabbed a menu that was on another table and covered his head with it while looking at the wall," Don't look at them. Just ignore them and pretend they're not there."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Midori deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the striker.

He gave her a look and growled," I didn't tell nii-san about this. If they see us, they'll think this is a date and will never let me live it down."

"Well, when you say it like that..." she began then turned towards the two teenagers." Tsurugi-san! Yuuka-san!"

The two turned their heads to see Midori waving at them with a grin while Tsurugi yet gave her another set of death glares.

Yuuichi's eyes lit up when seeing them," Kyousuke! Midori-chan! What are you two doing here?" he asked as he walked over with Yuuka beside him.

"Yo! Nice to see you two."

"Midori? Long time, no see!" Yuuka beamed all the while the red head smiled and greeted them while Tsurugi just stared at them, completely dumbstruck." I haven't seen you in a long time. Not since my last visit hospital?"

The girl chuckled, resting her chin in palm as she leaned it against the table," It has, hasn't it?"

"Uh…" Tsurugi muttered, stopping the chatty display in front of him, "You…know them…?"

The redhead gave him a smile as Yuuichi and Yuuka sat beside them," I used to visit the hospital with my dad a lot to help make the patients was comfortable, also giving them help if they needed it. One day, when I was just about five years old, I met Yuuka-san. Then I met your brother, two years after that."

Yuuichi nodded in conformation," Yep, I remember seeing you with your father. I'm pretty sure you've seen her once or twice, Kyosuke."

Tsurugi paused, thinking to himself when his eyes widened," Wait, you were the little red head girl talking to the patients?"

"I was. I don't do it as much as I used to but I still go there from time to time." Midori replied before turning the attention back to the young adults." So what brings you two here? On a date I presume?"

They froze then glanced at each other as their faces slowly turned pink as Midori and Tsurugi snickered.

Yuuichi coughed into his hand as his returned back to it's original color," It's nothing. Gouenji-chan and I are just discussing a few things before I join her class on Monday. What about you two? I surely didn't expect to see either of you today. And on a date apparently."

The two groaned then glanced at each other then back at the high school students.

"It's not a date. It's a punishment." They said, earning confused looks from both Yuuichi and Yuuka.

"We had an argument yesterday and coach wanted us to spend the day together." Tsurugi explained just as the dango and green tea arrived for the group." So far it's been okay. I mean it could've been worse."

"Ah, I see." Yuuka said, giggling to herself as she took a dango." Endou-san was the one who gave that punishment to you? I really shouldn't have been surprised then. He always had a…creative way of dealing with situations like this."

"So you dealt with Endou-san's creativity as well?" Yuuichi asked, a small smile on his lips as he took a sip from his green tea.

Yuuka groaned as she took a bite from her dango." Not me but my brother told me…interesting stories about how he trained."

"Didn't he used tires for his training? I remember Kidou-san mentioning something about that once. He tied one to a tree then he would push it into the air then try to block it with his hands when it came back." Midori asked." I don't see the point in doing it. It would cause damaging effects on his hands if this he wasn't able to figure out a hissatsu techniques. The same could be said for anyone who goes through that training regime. I'm surprised Kandoku didn't lose feeling in his hands after that."

Yuuka nodded taking another bite out of her dango." Yep. Even my brother joined in on a few times too. There were dark bruises on his legs for weeks after he would go through with that training. I actually remember Otou-san telling me of the time my brother came home covered head to toes in cuts and bruises with most of them on his back."

"Really?" the red head asked and the other girl nodded again, much to the shock of the two brothers.

"Wow. Seems like Midori picked up quite a lot from the hospital and from your coach, didn't she?" Yuuichi muttered to his brother who only nodded dumbly in reply.

"So?" Aoi asked nervously with the rest of the junior high girls leaning over her shoulder as Yuuka and Yuuichi met up with Haruna and the girls who stood hidden by one of the buildings close to the shop while Midori and Tsurugi walked other direction.

"How did it go?" Akane asked, clutching onto her camera tightly in her hands.

Yuuichi nodded with a smile on his lips." They're doing okay. A few spats here and there but otherwise they are doing fine. And we put the bug on Midori's jacket as an extra precaution."

"You put a bug on Midori?!" Sakura gasped in horror, her face turning pure white at the thought of an insect on the girl's jacket.

"Not a real bug. A bug used on listening on people's conversation." Yuuka elaborated, much to the relief of the gymnast.

"Then isn't this going a little bit too far?" Kohana asked, turning her gaze to the teacher who release an exasperated sigh.

"Well, apparently not since Yuuka and Yuuichi were the ones who supplied the bug. When I told them about the punishment, they demanded we keep an eye on them." The woman sighed, shrugging as the girls took in the information with a dumbstruck impression. They turned to the older students who were playing with a radio device that came with the bug as a dark aura enveloped the both of them. Which resulted with the rest of the party sweat dropping at their behavior.

"Poor Midori-chan and Tsurugi-kun..." Akane mumbled.

"Did you see them?" Midori asked, giving the navy haired striker a glance.

A smirk was seen on Tsurugi's lips as he glanced back at her," Of course. None of them are doing a very good job in hiding anyway. Though I am surprised they got my brother into this."

"Do you know why?" the red head asked, raising an eyebrow." My guess is that Otonashi-sensei got the girls into this just to keep an eye on us. They probably just got your brother and Yuuka-san to help out last minute."

"Doubt it. I heard nii-san answer the phone when she called to let him know about it. Besides, knowing my brother, he probably would've begged her to spy on us. I'm just surprised they didn't get Gouenji-san's brother into this." Tsurugi murmured.

"I guess you're right." Midori sighed, putting her hand into her jacket." But it'd probably be weird if she sends him in."

Tsurugi gave her a questioning look," What do you mean? Why would it be weird?"

Midori stopped then turned to him," Really? Wouldn't it be weird to send your boyfriend of who-knows-how-long to a punishment to spy on a kid that you train and another whom you've barely had the chance to interact with other than to scold her for endangering the life of your best friend?"

Tsurugi's eyes widened in shock," They're dating?"

The girl shrugged," Well, yeah? I mean, I've seen the looks they kept on giving each other whenever Gouenji-san visits and I saw those two holding hands once in town when I was going to get something to eat with my dad."

"What did you do after that?"

"We distracted Kidou-san when he was just about see them."

Tsurugi snorted, covering the lower half of his face in his left hand," Seriously?"

"Of course! It's painfully obvious that they didn't tell Kidou-san otherwise they would be some-what open about their relationship. And knowing how over-protective Kidou-san is over Otonashi-sensei, it explains a lot. Plus, it also looks like Gouenji-san doesn't know about Yuuka-chan and Yuuichi-san's relationship." Midori answered." But I am surprised Kidori-san didn't notice. Oh well. It's only a matter of time before he does anyway."

"I guess you're right…" Tsurugi mumbled to himself." It would be pretty awkward if your best friend was dating your sister…and I doubt either of them would be happy when they find out."

Midori nodded, the two delinquents blissfully unaware of the humorous situation they've just caused.

"You're dating my brother?!" Yuuka exclaimed, turning to Haruna who looked just about ready to faint. Yuuichi stood by the girls, looking just as shock at the turn of events.

"I never realized how observant Midori-chan was…" Kohana mumbled to the girls as Yuuka began to interrogate their teacher.

"Well, considering we only met her a month or so ago, can't say I'm surprised." Sakura sighed, turning to Aoi, Akane and Yuuichi." What about you three?"

"This…is just as new to me. I don't know Midori-san as well as Akane-san but I wouldn't have expected this from my time with her." Aoi mumbled while Akane release a small sigh.

"Either way, I think Otonashi-san is going to have to talk to Midori-chan about this. Maybe even with Gouenji-san as well…" Yuuichi murmured feeling rather uncomfortable with this new development.

Back with the mini-delinquents, just as they were passing the arcade Tsurugi stopped. Midori turned back to him with a questioning gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked just as Tsurugi pointed behind him to see Kariya, Tenma, Shinsuke and most of the members of the soccer club and a few honored guests from the members of Earth Eleven. Most of them tried to stand around and act casual but it was painfully obvious that they were spying on them. Even the disguises some of them were using weren't even good!

She turned her head back to the striker with a dark look on her face," I'm going to kill them…"

"I'll help you out, then. I call Kariya."

"Kuso. I'll handle Nishiki then. Anyway, how the hell did they even find us?" she hissed trying to act a little normal in order to keep up the act of ignorance so that the group that followed them couldn't catch on that duo were aware of them.

"My guess is that one of the others must've spotted us then the others might've met up with them while they were spying on us then joined them. Or they must've followed us ever since we left school and we didn't realize until now. The latter sounds more appealing and sounds more realistic…" he growled.

"Then we need to lose them if we need to get the drop on them later. Any ideas?"

Tsurugi looked around and spotted an arcade then smirked." You feel like playing any games?" he asked, turning to her.

She looked at the building with a raised brow then turned to him with a smirk," Race you." Then raced into the building.

The boy blinked then smirked, running off to follow the girl who just reached the arcade and entered the building. Inside, it was packed where kids and teenagers of all shapes and sizes, playing games on almost every game console.

"You want to play?" Tsurugi asked, breaking Midori out of her stupor to see him by a Sailor Moon console.

She raised an eyebrow as he lips quirked into a smile," You like Sailor Moon?"

He shrugged," It's the only remotely girly thing here that you might like. I figured if you're going to be here, then you might as well do something you might liked. Do you even like video games or Sailor Moon?"

The girl chuckled, walking past him and began playing the game," I like both actually. My brother is a big fan of the anime and manga and was obsessed with it. He even roped me into it. As for the video games, let's just say I was very good at them, the fighting genre in particular."

Tsurugi smirked as the game started. He had to admit, she was pretty good. So good, in fact that they started to attract a crowd. Which made Tsurugi feel odd. It was the same feeling he's been feeling at the bottom of his stomach ever since the beginning of that week. A gut feeling that made him feel sick. He only felt that whenever he saw Midori with any member of the opposite gender. Even with her best friend, Yami, who was somehow in a complicated relationship with a girl from their class, Shuri.

He shook his head and kept his focus on Midori who was smiling as she began to defeat the final boss of the game.

"Come on, come on…" she muttered pressing the buttons with pin-point accuracy. A look of absolute focus was seen on her face, something he only saw when she was doing something that required it. It was an action game that no one their age was able to complete, not even him. Soon enough she was cheering as she cleared the final boss.

"Woo-hoo! Take that, Queen Beryl!" she whooped, before looking back and blinking at the crowd she attracted." When the hell did you all get here?"

The group of teenagers and kids alike began to cheer. Very loudly.

"You did it!"

"But that's not possible! How?!"

Tsurugi winced and took that as their cue to leave and go to another section of the building. He grabbed her hand then dragged her to some of the other games.

"OH! He grabbed her hand! Is that a good sign?" Hikaru asked, turning over to Kariya and the other senior members of the club with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I don't know! I'm not the one who's been on a date before!" he exclaimed with a dark blush on his cheeks.

"But it's still a good sign, right?!" Tenma and Shinsuke exclaimed with a twinkle in their eyes that matched Hikaru's which led in a good number of them sweat dropping.

"Obviously. Midori would never allow anyone to grab her hand out of the blue." Nishiki added wearing a horribly obvious disguise consisting of a brown overcoat, a dark brown fedora a pair of joke glasses with a fake mustache attached." It really must be a date!"

"I'm shocked that Midori would ever agree going on a date with Tsurugi after that argument." Manabe said, pushing his glasses up.

Kirino turned to him with a raised eyebrow," What makes you think Tsurugi was the one who asked her out?"

"Well, judging by the standard gender roles of our society and knowing how blunt and aloof our friend is, it's more plausible that Tsurugi was the one who asked her out." Minhao elaborated.

"Then you obviously don't know squat about Seto. She's not the type to follow gender stereotypes. She's blunt and is likely tho one asked." Hakuryuu stated, his eyes narrowing at the would-be detective and the arrogant genius.

"I'm with dragon boy, here." Matatagi added, his arms behind his head as he stared off into space, not paying attention to what nonsense everyone else is into." Seto would rather get things done than to wait for a boy to do that. Besides, do you honestly think that this would be a date?"

"What do you mean, Matatagi?" Shindou questioned.

"I mean, both of them are delinquents. Hell, both get into quite a bit of trouble sometimes, so wouldn't it make sense that they are going to fight each rather than to go on a date?" Kurama stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the heck are you idiots talking about?"

The group jumped in the air screaming and turned around to face…Midori?

Wait... No. It couldn't be Midori. They just saw her with Tsurugi! Besides she was too tall, she looked a bit more boyish than before and her hair…she would never cut her hair that short! And where were her other dreadlocks…and why was her chest so flat?

"Hey, I asked you a question. What are you talking about?" the tall Midori look-a-like questioned, leaning in slowly and honestly a lot more menacingly. He looked to be a little taller than Nishiki. His red hair reached to the nape of his neck and a short single dreadlock wrapped into two pieces of ribbon, one navy and the other a few shades lighter, hanging above his left shoulder. He wore a plain white shirt with a dark blue flannel shirt over it with black ripped jeans and black and white sneakers. He wore a pair of black finger-less gloves and a chain hanging off his pants that seemed to add more to the atheistic of intimidation.

"Uh…um…I…"

The look-a-like cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as he looked at them closely.

"Ah." The look-a-like said, leaning back and had a small smile on his lips," You're from the Raimon soccer club, right?"

The boys blinked in shock at the revelation of this new information. He knew them?!

"How do you know us?" Shindou questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the person.

"Oh? You all can't tell?" they questioned quirking his head to the side." I'm surprised you couldn't see the resemblance. I'm Midori's older brother, Seto Tamaki."

The boys stood there staring at the boy who blinked in confusion before the dam broke, "OLDER BROTHER?!"

Nishiki turned his gaze back from the arcade to see Tamaki," Oh…Yo, Tamaki-san. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Nishiki. That's what I was asking you guys. Why are you-"

"I can't believe you actually got me this!" they heard Midori call out as she and Tsurugi walk out of the arcade with Midori holding a large stuffed bear that oddly looked a bit like their coach. Even had his headband..." I know that the both of us are supposed to hang out for the day but you really didn't need to do this."

"It's fine." Tsurugi shrugged with a light tint of pink on his cheeks," I was the one who insulted you yesterday and got us both into trouble, so I should at least do something to make up for it."

Midori smirked and gave him a small pat on his head," Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone has bad days. You did see me one of mine, didn't you?"

The boy blushed as she laughed, walking past the group of boys that were stalking him. It was then did they realize that a dark aura was now emulating from the older boy, a dark look in his eye as he stared down at them, reminding them of who he was related to.

"You morons were spying on my sister, huh?" he questioned, bringing his right up fist and cracking it into his left.

"M-m-m-matte, Tamaki-san! It's not what you think it is!" Hayami exclaimed cowering behind Hamano.

"Trust us, it's not!" Hamano added, feeling chills down his spine as the older brother's eyes board into their soul.

"Really?" he questioned in a bored, intimidation tone leaning down slightly a shadowed look overcame his face." I really hope you're all not lying to me, boys, because you may not know this but I am very overprotective of my sister. I hope you all see why?"

"H-h-hai, S-S-Seto-san…"Aoyama muttered as he and Ichino trembled at his glare. In fact, everyone trembled under his glare.

Tamaki sighed, dropping the glare and stepping back then looked at the rest of the group with a raised eyebrow then turned to the opposite direction," You all might as well come out too. There's no point in hiding anymore."

The boys blinked in shock when the girls, Haruna, Yuuka and Yuuichi stepped out with sheepish looks on their faces. Tamaki scowled then crossed his arms over his chest," Let me guess…those two got into another argument and this is the punishment Endou-san decided on?"

"Hai…we were only keeping an eye on everything to make sure they were getting along okay during the punishment…" Yuuichi mumbled with slumped shoulders.

"Wait…this was a punishment?!" the majority of the boys exclaimed.

"Do you think everyone stopped following us now?"

Everyone paused upon hearing Tsurugi's voice and turned their heads to see Kohana holding the radio for the bug that was still on Midori.

Tamaki turned to the guilty teenagers who were keeping their gaze away from their redheaded friend.

"You two put a bug on my sister?"

"To make sure they both got along okay!" Yuuka exclaimed, with a bright blush of embarrassment on her cheeks along with the older Tsurugi brother.

"Looks like it. Kuso, I'd thought we'd get a chance to have a little chat with everyone. Especially Kariya and Nishiki about respecting someone's privacy…"

"I really do not like the look of that smile on your face…you almost looks like the Grinch."

Tamaki laughed as all the boys shivered and glanced at each other in fear for what may transpired in the next day. Mainly Kariya and Nishiki. After learning how absolutely terrifying the manager could be, every member of the club took great care to never angering her to the point where she scare the ever-loving keshin out. Mainly those two since they annoy Midori the most out of everyone.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are we going to do to get back at the girls? We can tease nii-san and Yuuka-san but I doubt you would do much to embarrass the others."

Midori released an absolute evil chuckle that sent shivers down everyone's spine." Tsurugi?"

"…hai…?"

"Isn't that Gouenji-san and Kidou-san?" she asked feigning innocence, earning an audible gasp from Tsurugi.

Nearly everyone's eyes widened in pure horror as they could only imagine what the evil little redhead manager had in mind. All Tamaki could do was give them a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest and listened.

"Seto, you wouldn't."

"Try me."

"That's evil. Eh? What's that? Wait-is that a bug?"

"A bug?! Where?! I hate bugs!"

Before anyone knew it, static was heard. It could've only meant one thing.

Midori broke the bug…

Tamaki sighed, turning his friends who had a dark aura of disappointment washing over them, "Well, they definitely know that you all were there so there might not be a point in doing this any longer. Besides, it looks like this is the end of the punishment soon. So might as well go our separate ways."

"Hai…" the group mumbled, all of them sounding a little disappointed with a turnout of that adventure.

Tamaki sighed again then turned to his friends." You know, I get it that you both love each other and everything, doesn't mean you can bring your little brother and my sister to point out the fact I don't have a girlfriend." He said with a pout on his lips.

"It is not!" they exclaimed with a blush on their cheeks.

Haruna chuckled at the exchange and turned to see the kids chatting with each other.

"I can't believe that was a punishment! Kariya! You said it was a date!" Manabe stated, glaring at the Raimon defender.

"Hey! I was just stating what I saw! How was I supposed to know they were in the middle of a punishment?!" the teal haired boy exclaimed, giving the boy in the glasses a mock glare." Besides, I'm gonna be the one who's going to die tomorrow!"

"And me!" Nishiki exclaimed before crumbling to his knees." I don't wanna die by Midori's hands! After that incident with Fei and the other a couple of weeks ago, I don't want to face the same treatment as Yada!"

"Though, to be fair, we shouldn't have even spied on them in the first place. Even if it wasn't a punishment." Aoi mumbled sadly.

Akane placed a hand on the first year's shoulder, giving her a kind smile." We'll make it up to Midori-chan later. We can get her something from the bakery on our way back. Especially since both Midori-chan and Tsurugi-kun knows about everything…"

"I think that sounds like a pretty good idea." Shindou agreed, flashing Akane a smile, which almost made the girl faint.

"Yeah. I don't want to be the one to faces Midori's wrath on Monday." Kurama said and began walking to one of the shops.

The group of kids left, leaving Haruna with a smile on her lips. She chuckled as they reminded of something that the soccer club did a long time ago. Maybe this time, this little punishment might've actually done something after all.

The blue haired woman blinked out of her thought when she heard the familiar ringtone of her phone. She took it out of her purse then smiled at the name.

She answered it with a smile on her face." Moshi moshi?"

"Haruna?" she heard a confused reply of the person on the other end of the line, no doubt being her boyfriend." By any chance, you didn't happen to tell Seto and Tsurugi about our relationship?"

Haruna froze, as the words of what the young redhead had said previously came back, putting a dark blush on her normally pale cheeks." Oh no."

"Haruna, what happened?" Gouenji asked, releasing a low and exasperated sigh.

The woman groaned as her figure slumped slightly." A while ago, Midori-chan and her father saw us in town after one of our dates. And when she saw nii-san she distracted him so we wouldn't get caught. And then told Tsurugi-kun..."

"What? How?" he asked, sounding utterly dumbfounded. It almost actually made her laugh but considering the situation they were soon to be in she didn't.

The man then released a low grunt, no doubt with a blush of embarrassment on his face." Well, at least what she said in German makes sense…and why her father kept smiling at me whenever I saw him..."

Haruna blinked in confusion." What? German? What did she say?"

"She s-said…'you better take care of Otonish-sensei…she's the best teacher in the world and…if anything happens to her, I hold you responsible…so you better make her happy…' And judging by the look on Tsurugi and Kidou's face made, it looks like they didn't understand a single word of it."

The woman stood, stunned, before a bright smile found its way onto her lips." Oh, Midori-chan…"

"Haruna?"

She sighed, shaking her head then began to walk away." Its fine, Shuu-kun. Though, I do believe we should consider on talking to Midori-chan and Tsurugi-kun about this matter. And maybe onii-chan as well too…"

"Yeah…you're right…That also reminds me I need to have a little chat with Yuuka and our father tonight…"

Haruna smiled." Don't go too hard on her. She's still a teenager."

"And she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend." The former soccer player deadpanned." Remind me to thank Seto for that. Anyway, I'll see you back at the house."

The blue haired woman chuckled." And neither did we. See you later, Shuu-kun."

Back with the two students, they were making their way to the riverbank with the large teddy bear still in Midori's hands.

"I can't believe you called Gouenji-san out with his relationship with Otonishi-sensei in German." Tsurugi said, a smirk on his lips as he watch Midori's figure blanched.

She chuckled nervously." Well, at least you'll have something to remember by when those two come after me…"

Tsurugi laughed outright before his eyes landed on a lone soccer ball that sat at centre of the field that must've been forgotten by a few elementary students that lived in the area. An idea popped in his head and turned to Midori.

"Do you wanna play for a bit? We still have a little bit before we have to meet up with Kandoku and it looks like everyone's gone now. So, do want to take this as one of the few moments of peace we'll have until tomorrow?"

Midori blinked then smiled at him," Sure. Might as well." She said before walking over to the bench that sat at the side of the field, putting the teddy bear along with her jacket on the wooden seat before putting her hair up into a pony tail.

Over the next hour or so, the two delinquents played soccer, laughing at each other and surprisingly pulling off quite a number of tricks. It was a fact that the navy haired soccer player didn't know a lot about her. Hell, he didn't even talk to her much before that feeling in his chest came. But after looking over today's event, such learning that she was very good at video games and visited patients in the hospital with her father…it made him feel a bit ashamed of himself that he didn't really get to know her that much. Otherwise, they would've gotten along swimmingly in the beginning.

"Oi, Tsurugi, you okay?"

The boy jumped and turned to see the girl looking down at him with a confused look in her eyes. He quickly looked away as she kneeled down to his height and handed him a water bottle. They were taking a small break from performing any more tricks, which resulted in the both of them almost collapsing on the steps.

"Here. You worked up quite a sweat back there. You pulled off a lot of tricks, I'm surprised you didn't pass out by now." She stated as he took the bottle.

The boy scoffed as he twisted the cap off," What do you take me for? I'm not some amateur. Though I am surprised that you didn't with the amount of stuff you pulled off."

Midori chuckled as she gave him a small shove to his shoulder before sitting next to him." Hey, just because I don't play soccer, doesn't mean I don't do sports."

"Really? Gee, I never would've thought of that." He mocked sarcastically before a cold, half-filled bottle of water touching his cheek." Hey! That's cold!"

"And you deserve it! Just because you're a cute little kouhai, doesn't mean I'll let the insult slide." She said, laughing when she saw the blush on his cheeks return.

"I'm not cute!"

"I beg to differ! You look so cute when you blush."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

A loud laugh was what broke the little bickering between the two junior high students. They turned back to see Endou looking down at them with a bright smile on his lips.

"Looks like you two had a good time!" the older man called out.

"Yeah and you didn't need the spies to see that one." Tsurugi deadpanned.

He tilted his head slightly to the side and gave them a confused look." What spies?"

The two sweat dropped." N-never mind…" they muttered in response.

"So?" he said, dropping the previous conversation topic and walked down to them." Did you two find any meaning as to why I assigned this punishment to the both of you?"

The two paused before Tsurugi released a low sigh, looking away from their coach." Yeah…the punishment just proved to us how much we didn't know about each other…"

"And that there would've been no need for the fights or the insults. We could've been good friends…" Midori added, her eyes trained on the ground in front of them.

The man had a smile on his face as he saw their reactions and placed a hand on each kid's shoulder, gaining the two mini-delinquents attention.

"I'm proud that you two were able to put away your differences and work together. If not then I would have to resort to extreme measures." Endou said with an aura of ignormance around him.

The two sweat dropped at his expression." I don't think I'd like to know what other measures you would've used, Kandoku…" Midori mumbled.

"Yeah, neither would I…" Tsurugi added.

He snorted, letting go of their shoulders and putting his hands on his hips." Alright, alright. Now that the punishment over, you two can happily do whatever you."

Midori released a nervous chuckle." Yeah, but with what I did today, I don't think Gouenji-san or Yuuka-san will be so sympathetic towards us…"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Endou questioned, glancing from the redhead to the navy haired striker who both had nervous looks on their faces.

"You'll hear about it tomorrow. Trust us on that…" Tsurugi sighed.

Endou sighed." Okay. I'll head off now. But I'm still proud of the both of you. I'll see the two of you tomorrow. Ja."

"Sayonara." The two called out, waving their coach goodbye as he disappeared.

"So? What do we do now?" Midori asked, turning her gaze over to the emo striker shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to head back home." He sighed, putting his hands into his pockets and making his way up the stairs.

"Really? But it's only one! Why do you need to head home for?" Midori complained putting her hands on her hips.

The boy sighed, turning back to her," I have a test tomorrow in English and if I wanna pass I might need to start studying now. Plus I didn't finish all of my homework."

The redhead nodded and put on her jacket before picking up the teddy bear," Do you need any help with anything? English is actually one of my best subjects, so..."

Tsurugi shook his head." It's fine. For once the test is somewhat easy and I don't think your teacher is going to make us do an essay like last time."

"Hmm…okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good luck."

Without warning, the emo boy felt something pressed on his cheek. His face turned bright red as Midori chuckled, walking up the stairs. She turned to him, flashing a small smile, almost a smirk.

"Arigato, Tsurugi. I hope we get to do this again. Ja ne."

All he could do was watched as the redhead walked away, red faced as he cupped his left cheek.


End file.
